Goodbye
by Taylor Jameson
Summary: *SLASHY* Phantasmagoria 2: Curtis says goodbye


Title: Goodbye 

Author: Taylor Jameson

Fandom: Phantasmagoria 2

Pairing: Curtis/Trevor

Rating: PG

Summary: Curtis says goodbye.

Archive: To the preapproved.

Email: taylorjameson@yahoo.com

Series/Sequel: No, one shot. But I am working on a PH2 AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not making money. Get over it.

Warnings: Character death

Spoilers: The game. Seriously, if you haven't played it and plan to, this is a major spoiler.

Notes: Phantasmagoria 2 is a wonderful game that came out in 1998. Sadly, it appears not many people in the slash community have played it...but they should.

Writer's Comments: Okay, do you know how hard it is to write a story where one of your characters are dead? Um, this story is pretty emotional...as one could expect. But it was kind of my way of letting Curtis have closure with Trev. Don't worry, I'm writing a nice happy cuddly AU too...as soon as I figure it out. Oh, and this isn't beta'd. All mistakes are mine. *G*

Dedication: For anyone that has actually played the game.

Date: 2/2/2001

It was over, Warner would be taken care of, and all the strings would be tied.

The couple waked silently through the corridors of Wyntech and Curtis stopped in front of the network room and put his hand against the solid wood door. His lips trembled and his voice was barely audible. "Trev..."

Joce looked down at her hands, she couldn't stand to see Curtis in such pain. "I'm really going to miss him..."

Curtis resisted the urge to scoff...what did she know about missing someone. Trevor was his best friend, the only person in the world he trusted. If it weren't for Warner's reopening of the Threshold, they could have been more...would have been more. "Can you wait for me out in the car? There's something I need to do."

"Curtis..." Jocelyn grasped one of the long hands and managed to look into his eyes, she had no choice but to let him go. "Do what you have to do."

Curtis hugged the woman, then entered the room and securely shut the door behind him. His eyes went to the broken and bloody body, and he fell to his knees beside it. "Damn it, Trevor...I'm...I'm so sorry." He felt the tears choking his throat, "If...if I had only known. I wouldn't have talked you into this...I would have put you on a plane to anywhere but here." He picked up a cold, dead hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Fuck man," the tears began to flow, "I would have sooner slit my wrists than hurt you."

He bent over and put his face to the corpse's chest, wishing he could hear a breath, feel a pulse...anything. As expected, there was nothing. "I was such a...I don't know, a fool. I loved you Trev, very much...but...I just couldn't say it." His words came between hitching sobs, "Trevor, I don't want to live without you."

Curtis' pulse rose and he lifted his head, trying to wipe away the tears. His vision blurred, he saw the box cutter on the floor and reached for it. "It's the right way...if I can't die in your place, I want to die to be with you." He pushed out the blade and put it to his skin.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt a presence in the room, Trevor. "I'm going to do it...for what we could have had. The world doesn't need a freak like me."

"No." The words were soft, haunting, but with a commanding tone.

"Trev?" Curtis whipped his head around, half-expecting to see some ghastly apparition. After what he had been through, seeing a ghost would be a profound relief.

"Don't do it, dude."

Curtis smiled, even in death Trevor had a sense of humor. "I...I want to be with you."

"When your time comes. I can wait."

Curtis looked down at the blade, then to Trev's lifeless body. "I can't. I...I need someone to need me. And Joce...she isn't you."

"I need you buddy, but right now someone living needs you too."

Curtis looked to the door, thinking of Jocelyn. "I...I don't know..."

"Treat her well, she needs someone to care."

"But, what about you...us?" Curtis felt kind of stupid talking to a corpse, but it seemed to fill the lack of a face to put to Trevor's voice.

"I'll be watching, and waiting. Your time will come, but until then...take care of her. For me."

Curtis' hands trembled, but he put the blade on the floor. The presence was gone, but he had to finish what he started. "For you." He ran a hand over the dead face. "For you, Trevor." Gently, he kissed the dead lips, then went to fulfill Trevor's request.

***** 

END 

*****


End file.
